Heroes
Heroes is/are individuals who possesses extraordinary talents, supernatural phenomena, or superhuman powers and uses them in dedication to protecting or otherwise serving for the greater good; using their skills to counter community issues, such as day-to-day crime and combat threats enacted by Villains. Some heroes are motivated into their careers by a sense of responsibility or duty, while others are thrust into the role due to a formal calling. Others may also hold a personal vendetta that leads them into the heroic role or some may simply hold a strong belief in justice and humanitarian service and possess abilities to affect great change. Regardless of their motivation, the heroic life is not for everyone; a willingness to risk one's own safety in the service of good is usually expected to be done so without expectation of reward and as such some heroes have to make great sacrifices in their personal or professional lives in order continue their heroic careers. "." :—About Heroes. Individual Heroes Here is a list of signature heroes: * Autobots ** Blaster *** Eject *** Steeljaw *** Rewind *** Ramhorn ** Bumblebee ** Cliffjumper ** Defensor *** Blades (right arm) *** First Aid (left arm) *** Groove (right leg) *** Heatrock *** Hot Spot (torso) *** Medix *** Rook *** Skyfeather *** Streetwise (left leg) ** Drift ** Hound ** Huffer ** Jazz ** Jetfire ** Jetstorm ** Omega Sentinels *** Omega Supreme ** Optimus Maximus *** Ironhide *** Mirage *** Optimus Prime (leader; torso) *** Prowl *** Hot Rod/Rodimus/Rodimus Prime *** Sunstreaker ** Pipes ** Perceptor ** Ratchet ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Star Saber ** Superion *** Air Raid (left leg) *** Alpha Bravo *** Fireflight (right arm) *** Powerglide *** Skydive (right leg) *** Slingshot (left arm) *** Silverbolt (torso) ** Victorion *** Dustup (left leg) *** Jumpstream (left arm) *** Pyra Magna (torso) *** Rust Dust (chest) *** Skyburst (right leg) *** Stormclash (right arm) ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock (torso) *** Sludge (right leg) *** Slug (left leg) *** Snarl (left arm) *** Swoop (right arm) ** Wheeljack ** Windblade ** Wreckers *** Arcee *** Bulkhead *** Kup *** Perceptor *** Seaspray *** Springer *** Ultra Magnus (unit commander) * Justice League of America ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *** Kara Zor-El/Karen Kent/Supergirl ** Bat Family *** Bruce Wayne/Batman *** Cassandra Cain/Batgirl *** Kate Kane/Batwoman ** Birds of Prey *** Dinah Lance/Black Canary *** Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *** Zinda Blake/Lady Blackhawk *** Barbara Gordon/Oracle ** Princess Diana/Wonder Woman ** Flash Family *** Barry Allen/Flash ** Team Arrow *** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ** New Gods of New Genesis *** Big Barda *** Bugs of New Genesis *** Solis/Lightray *** Scott Free/Mister Miracle *** Orion ** Rip Hunter's Team *** Ray Palmer/Atom *** Mari McCabe/Vixen ** Sentinels of Magic *** Chandi Gupta *** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *** Richard Occult/Doctor Occult *** Etrigan *** John Constantine *** Phantom Stranger *** Aztar/Spectre *** Alec Holland/Swamp Thing *** Zatanna Zatara ** Irwin Schwab/Ambush Bug ** Orin/Aquaman ** Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning ** Michael Carter/Booster Gold *** Skeets ** Guy Gardner/Green Lantern ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern ** John Stewart/Green Lantern ** Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern ** J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter ** Renee Montoya/Question ** John Smith/Red Tornado ** John Irons/Steel * Justice Society of America ** Jason Garrick/Flash ** Alan Scott/Green Lantern ** Shiera Saunders/Hawkgirl ** Carter Hall/Hawkman ** Karen Starr/Power Girl ** Ted Grant/Wildcat * Teen Titans ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Donna Troy/Darkstar ** Wally West/Kid Flash ** Dick Grayson/Nightwing ** Rachel Roth/Raven ** Tim Drake/Robin ** Koriand'r/Starfire ** Virgil Hawkins/Static ** Kon-El/Connor Kent/Superboy ** Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl Groups Whether they operate independently or in a partnership, heroes will sometimes need to team together with other heroes to combat threats or problems that they would be unable to deal with solo. The following is a list of signature heroic groups: Official/Publicly Licensed Groups Personal/Familial Groups Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also * Supportives * Allies * Anti-Heroes * Villains External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Heroes